Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to surveillance camera systems and, more particularly, methods and apparatuses for providing images received from one or more surveillance cameras and dynamically displaying one or more tracked events with the provided images.
Discussion of the Background
Currently, surveillance cameras are installed in many locations, and technologies for detecting, recording, and storing an event occurrence in an image acquired by a surveillance camera are being developed.
In particular, as the number of installed surveillance cameras increases, multi-channel image display apparatuses for receiving images from a plurality of cameras to survey a surveillance target region are being actively developed.
However, since such an image display apparatus displays images of several channels in a fixed layout on one screen, when an event occurs in an image of a particular channel, a separate operation is required to closely observe the image. Moreover, it is difficult to monitor multiple events, such as, e.g., an intruder and a fire event, occurring at the same time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.